<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cerberus by Deviant_Donghun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896900">Cerberus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun'>Deviant_Donghun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides One Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ice Cream, M/M, Panic Attacks, Service Dogs, blind!Virgil, dog food</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:29:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blind! Virgil and tired single dad Logan meet. Creativitwins as Logan's kids.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides One Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cerberus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Virgil POV</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil was walking down the street when he heard the running footsteps and the yell of, “Watch out!” mixed with a higher pitched yell of, “Coming through!”</p>
<p>He stepped to the side, trying to find the nearest building to push himself against the wall. Cerberus let out a quiet boof as he guided Virgil to the wall just as a small child came barreling into Virgil’s legs. He went sprawling onto the ground and Cerberus was immediately on top of him, making sure he was alright.</p>
<p>Two sets of footsteps rushed up and stopped, heavy breathing followed. Virgil buried his hands in Cerberus’ fur, letting the dog know he’s alright. The breathing stopped and the child was pulled off Virgil’s legs. He turned his head in the direction the child went. “Are they alright?”</p>
<p>“Remus is perfectly fine, thank you. Are you?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah. I’m great.” Virgil patted Cerberus and the dog backed off, sticking close to Virgil’s side. He stood, brushing himself down. “Cerberus, where’s my stick?”</p>
<p>The dog bumped against his side with his tail as he moved. He came back a second later with the stick in hand. Virgil crouched to praise the dog as he took the stick he was told was a bright white from him. He turned back to face the person with the child and the other person who had yet to identify themselves. “I didn’t realize it was rush hour.” He joked.</p>
<p>A child laughed. A man sighed. “It’s not. Are you sure you’re fine? Do I need to make anything up to you?”</p>
<p>“Where are you heading in such a rush, anyway?” Virgil dodged the question.</p>
<p>“We’re getting ice cream!” A small sounding child called.</p>
<p>Virgil turned his head in the direction of the voice. “What a coincidence! I was going to get some ice cream too.”</p>
<p>The child giggled and another one spoke. This one was to Virgil’s left rather than his right so he, correctly, assumed they were on either side of the adult man. “Do you wanna come with?”</p>
<p>“Roman, we don’t invite random strangers on our family outings.” The man said before sighing. </p>
<p>Virgil took a small step back. “I in no way meant to get in the way of a family outing. Cerberus and I can get to the ice cream parlor on our own.” He whistled and Cerberus was back at his side, guiding him along the sidewalk on the way to get ice cream.</p>
<p>Virgil went through a mental list of what he had to do that day. They still needed to get Cerberus more dog food but it was so hot he had thought to grab an ice cream for the walk. After getting the dog food, he wanted to stop by the crafts store and see if they had any fidget cubes or terry cloth.</p>
<p>He was pulled out of his musings by a small hand on his pants leg. “Mister?” The voice he identified as the child who ran into him said. He hadn’t noticed the footsteps running up to him, nor did he notice the other running footsteps of the father and other child trying to catch up.</p>
<p>He tilted his head down, glassy eyes shielded by sunglasses. “Yes, small child?” He responded. Cerberus sat down at his feet, making sure to be within reach.</p>
<p>“Will you walk with us to the ice cream store?”</p>
<p>Virgil tilted his head to the side, just now aware of the running footsteps that seemed to be a trend with this family. “Where is your father?” He asked.</p>
<p>The child shifted, seemingly pointing. “Right there!”</p>
<p>Virgil waited to hear some indication of the adult’s arrival. When he heard the heavy breathing and another child giggling, he turned his head to the giggling. “This seems to be a thing today.” He commented.</p>
<p>The man huffed out a laugh. “It seems so.” Eventually, his breathing got back to normal. “I guess it would be right to assume you are heading in the same direction as we are?”</p>
<p>“If you’re going to the ice cream parlor that’s right across the street, yes.”</p>
<p>Fabric rustled. “Would it be agreeable to be accompanied by myself and two small bundles of insatiable energy?”</p>
<p>Virgil laughed. “Only if we exchange names. I’m Virgil and this guy is Cerberus.” He reached down and the dog bumped his nose into Virgil’s hand.</p>
<p>“My name is Logan, and these two are Remus and Roman.” The two boys sounded off hellos at the mention of their names. Remus was indeed the one still having a grip on Virgil’s pants leg.</p>
<p>Virgil nodded. “Now that we are all acquainted, shall we be off?” He clicked his tongue to Cerberus and they continued walking. He felt an extra weight on Cerberus’ leash and they both froze in their tracks. “Is there a child on my dog or his leash?”</p>
<p>Roman’s voice spoke from in front of him. “I just wanted to pet him.”</p>
<p>Virgil sighed, crouching down. “Do you see his vest?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“That vest means he’s working. You’re not supposed to pet a dog while they’re wearing a vest like this, okay?”</p>
<p>Logan’s voice sounded from behind, next to where Virgil assumed Remus went when he bent down. “I should have noticed him sooner, my apologies.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine. It’s always nice to educate people on working dogs.” He stood back up and Cerberus started going again, sitting next to Virgil to let him know to not cross the street when the light was red. Virgil smiled and patted his head. </p>
<p>“How come you get to pat and pet him while he has the vest on?” Roman asked. </p>
<p>“Well, I do it when he’s doing his job well. It’s to let him know he did it right. He’s relatively new to being a working dog as he was just certified a few months ago.”</p>
<p>“What jobs does he perform, if you don’t mind my asking?” Logan asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t mind at all. He doubles as both a seeing eye and emotional support dog. This is due to my being blind and having anxiety. The petting and pats are also part of his emotional support role as he keeps me calm and it lets him know I’m fine.”</p>
<p>Logan made a noise of understanding as Cerberus stood back up, letting him know it was safe to cross.</p>
<p>They made it to the ice cream parlor with no other incidents. Logan held the door open for everyone and Virgil enjoyed the feeling of the cold air on his face. He let his stick and the leash hang on his wrists as he pushed his hoodie’s sleeves back, giving his arms room to breath. They moved to stand in line. Logan leaned close to Virgil. </p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re okay with us joining you? If we are being a bother or hindrance please let me know.”</p>
<p>“You are all perfectly fine. In fact, what flavors do they have? I usually only ever get mint chocolate chip.”</p>
<p>Logan told him every flavor that was on there. After he was done, the two boys standing near them piped up with their favorites and recommendations. Virgil laughed at their enthusiasm. He sent them on first so they would be on separate bills, even though Logan offered to pay for him. </p>
<p>He ordered the bubblegum and blue moon as he had no idea what the second would taste like. When they got it, he asked Cerberus to lead him over to Logan’s table. He slid into the empty seat, feet wrapping around the footrest on the tall seat. </p>
<p>“Is it really blue?” He asked, head tilted down at his hand.</p>
<p>Remus laughed. “It’s blue!” He almost shouted.</p>
<p>Logan shushed him. “Yes, the two scoops are both blue.”</p>
<p>“Dang. I thought the bubblegum would be pink.” He sighed, pulling his phone out of his pocket and handing it to Logan. “Would you mind taking a picture for me? I wanna show Emile.”</p>
<p>The phone left his hand and the sound of a shutter was heard before it was returned. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>“You should eat it before it melts. Or one of the twins eats it.” Giggling followed from the other side of the table.</p>
<p>Virgil stuck his phone back into his pocket and did as suggested. Once they all finished, Logan asked if he could throw Virgil’s trash away. He agreed, even though he could have done it himself. It was nice to have someone take care of him for once. </p>
<p>They parted ways outside the store, the family of three going across the street as the family of two kept down their track. Soon, they got to the pet store and the dog food section, where they tried to find their usual.</p>
<p>“Cerberus, do you see the usual anywhere?” The dog gave a boof that Virgil interpreted as a no. “Thanks. You’re so helpful.” He sighed.</p>
<p>“Excuse me.” A lady’s voice sounded at his shoulder, causing him to jump.</p>
<p>“Yes?” He asked, wondering why someone would be trying to interrupt his very serious conversation with his dog.</p>
<p>“Why do you have your pet in here? It’s clearly marked that no pets are allowed. Also, why are you wearing sunglasses inside? Shouldn’t you know better?”</p>
<p>Virgil tilted his head as Cerberus pressed close to his side, sensing his distress. “I’m sorry. Cerberus is a service dog. It is illegal to prohibit a service dog from entering a premise. In addition to that, this is a pet store. It’s almost redundant to prohibit animals from entering a store that sells their main care items.”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s still rude to wear sunglasses inside.” The lady seemed taken aback by his quick reply.</p>
<p>He sighed, Cerberus pressing harder into his legs in a warning. “Ma’am, I am going to have to ask you to mind your own business. I don’t see the reason for having to disclose personal information to a nosy busybody such as yourself. If you will excuse me.” He turned to leave, indicating for Cerberus to lead.</p>
<p>Cerberus whined softly as he still wanted to get his food but obediently turned to leave. Only to have something yank on his leash. Cerberus yelped and Virgil cried out incoherently. “I don’t believe that you even actually need the dog.” The lady’s voice said.</p>
<p>Virgil didn’t hear the rest of her sentence as noises faded into the background, all that was left being his beating heart that was decidedly <em> not </em> going at a normal pace. He fell to the ground, hands searching for anything that resembled Cerberus’ leash but finding nothing. He could hear the dog barking and eventually heard him tear away from the lady. Cerberus came to Virgil and laid on top of him, protecting him against the woman and himself. Virgil buried his face in Cerberus’ fur for a moment before ordering, “Go get help.” </p>
<p>Cerberus took off, nails clacking on the floor. The woman stood nearby, still talking about how she thought Virgil was faking the need for him and that, “You seem perfectly fine without the beast, I don’t understand why you would need it here.”</p>
<p>A few minutes stretched out as Virgil stayed on the floor, clutching the nearest bag of dog food in an attempt to ground himself. His breathing techniques were failing him and sensory grounds didn’t work on account of the lost sense. He heard footsteps in the distance before Cerberus was back, pressing his head to Virgil’s side to let him know he was there and had gotten help.</p>
<p>Logan’s voice sounded nearby, telling the woman off. Virgil almost cried. In the span of the time it took to meet and eat ice cream, Cerberus already trusted Logan enough to get him for a crisis such as this instead of getting the store clerk. </p>
<p>“-gil. Virgil!” He snapped out of it to feel a set of hands on his cheeks, palms gently turning his head to check for injuries he couldn’t see himself. “Virgil, are you alright?”</p>
<p>Virgil nodded, not knowing what else to do. He buried his head in Cerberus’ fur as he tried to breathe with the dog. “I’m okay.” He managed to get out because he knew he needed to say something.</p>
<p>“Good. May I ask what happened?”</p>
<p>Virgil took a deep breath and held it before letting it out slowly. Once he felt his breathing was back under control, he started to feel around Cerberus’ sides for his meds. He opened the bottle with shaking hands and managed to take two gummies. He told him the rest of the story, how the woman had randomly accosted him. He tried to keep all emotion out of it and just tell him the facts. “I was just trying to buy dog food.” He muttered at the end of it all.</p>
<p>At the mention of food, Cerberus moved away from Virgil and barked. “Do you know the brand of the food?” Logan asked, voice farther away than it had been even though his hands were still on Virgil’s cheeks.</p>
<p>Virgil told him. He laughed. “ I do believe Cerberus just found it.”</p>
<p>Virgil laughed. “Cerberus, you told me you didn’t see it earlier.” He scolded playfully. He moved his hands, searching for the cane attached to his wrist. Finding it, he used it to stand, hearing Logan do the same. He moved to Cerberus, felt for his nose, and picked up the bag the dog was pointing to. “Good dog.” He pressed a kiss to his head.</p>
<p>Logan’s hand landed on Virgil’s lower back. “Do you want us to stay with you for now?”</p>
<p>He nodded. “Does one of the boys want to carry this for me?” He asked. He heard giggling before the bag was taken from him, allowing him to feel for Cerberus’ leash.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid the leash seems to have snapped.” Logan said.</p>
<p>Virgil sighed, mentally cursing the lady out. “Fine.” He grabbed the handle on Cerberus’ back. “Cerberus, leashes.”</p>
<p>The dog set off, going slower now that Virgil was attached closer. They made it to the leash section and Cerberus let out a soft bark. Roman squealed as he ran to one. “Look, Daddy! This one is sparkly!”</p>
<p>Logan chuckled. “That it is, my boy. Please, keep in mind that we aren’t here for ourselves.”</p>
<p>Remus, the one Virgil guessed was holding the bag, grunted as plastic crinkled. Virgil turned his head toward the noise. “Is it too heavy? I can carry it if needed.” He didn’t want to inconvenience the family any more than he already had.</p>
<p>“No!” Remus immediately protested. “I’m strong, I can carry it.”</p>
<p>Logan’s hand moved slightly higher on Virgil’s back, sending shivers down his spine at the soft touch. “Would you like help picking the leash?”</p>
<p>“What color is the one he has now?” Virgil knew Emile and his boyfriend Remy had picked it out so never knew what it would be. </p>
<p>“Uhhhhh . .  . hot pink. Like a bright pink.” Logan paused. “Wait, have you ever seen color before?”</p>
<p>Virgil laughed. “Yes, I have. You have to get to at least friend level five before you unlock my tragic backstory.”</p>
<p>Logan chuckled. “What level am I at now?”</p>
<p>“Like a two.” He wouldn’t tell the man that he went from acquaintance to friend level two simply because Cerberus went and got him.</p>
<p>“Well, maybe we should change that. May I see your phone?” Virgil reached into his hoodie pocket and brought it out, handing it over.</p>
<p>A few tones sounded that Virgil recognized as a contact being added. “I’m saved under Logan, in case you were wondering. I also went ahead and sent a text to myself so I’ll have your number too.”</p>
<p>“You really are curious about me, aren’t you?” Virgil joked.</p>
<p>Logan didn’t laugh. “I can’t say I’m not intrigued. I also think my children like you too much to get rid of you. I think you’re stuck with them and, by extension, me.” </p>
<p>Virgil shivered again at the promise of permanence. “Could you grab a black leash?” He asked, voice barely above a whisper.</p>
<p>Logan moved away and something clinked on the rack. “Extendable or not?”</p>
<p>“Preferably in the same style as the one I already have.” </p>
<p>The rack clinked again before Logan was back at his side pressing something into his hand. “How does that feel?”</p>
<p>He ran his fingers over the U-shaped handle and down the leash, getting to the clip on the bottom. “It feels perfect, thank you.”</p>
<p>They made it to the checkout counter and Virgil entertained the boys while Logan went and told the manager what happened. They promised to ban the woman from the store. The group parted outside, Virgil needing to go home while the others went to the park. Virgil was only allowed to leave with the promise that they meet up again. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Giant Black Dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter one but from Logan's POV</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan turned to ask Remus a question, only to see his child barreling out of the store toward someone else. He had just enough time to shout, “Watch out!” while Remus called, “Coming through!” and hit the man full on.</p><p>They both went flying backward as Logan raced to get there, practically having to drag Roman behind him. He had to catch his breath but he at least looked at his child to make sure Remus was fine and hadn’t harmed the man too much. Once he got his breathing back, he pulled Remus carefully off the man’s legs, the man’s head followed the movement.</p><p>“Are they alright?” His voice was almost frantic even as his dog stood practically on top of him.</p><p>Logan nodded. “Remus is perfectly fine, thank you. Are you?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. I’m great.” The man patted the dog, causing the creature to reverse course and step off the man but stayed close. The man dressed in all black stood, brushing his hands down his person to get the dirt off. “Cerberus,” he addressed the dog, “where’s my stick?”</p><p>The dog bumped against the stranger, causing him to stumble slightly closer to the side of the building. He moved to the corner and picked up a white stick in his mouth, bumping it against the man to give it to him. He crouched to pet the dog and murmur praise to the animal as he took the stick and slipped the strap attached to the top over his wrist. Turning back to Logan, he smiled. “I didn’t realize it was rush hour.”</p><p>Roman giggled at the joke but Logan sighed, already feeling drained. “It’s not. Are you sure you’re fine? Do I need to make anything up to you?” He was worried the man might have been hurt but was playing it off. The man didn’t answer the question, choosing to ask one of his own instead. “Where are you heading in such a rush, anyway?” </p><p>“We’re getting ice cream!” Remus said a bit too loudly before Logan could stop him.</p><p>The man turned his head to follow the source of the voice. “What a coincidence! I was going to get some ice cream too.”</p><p>Remus giggled and Roman spoke up. He was on Logan’s other side as he held the twins by their hands. The man’s head turned, again following the source of the sound. “Do you wanna come with?”</p><p>Logan shook his head. “Roman, we don’t invite random strangers on our family outings.” He sighed, knowing it was almost no use at this point.</p><p>The man stepped back, hand gripping the dog’s leash. “I in no way meant to get in the way of a family outing. Cerberus and I can get to the ice cream parlor on our own.” Whistling, he called the dog to his side before the pair began walking down the sidewalk in the same direction the trio was already heading.</p><p>Remus broke away from Logan again and ran ahead, tugging on the stranger’s pants leg before Logan could catch him again. “Mister?” He asked.</p><p>As Logan was running to catch up, swinging Roman up into his arms to get there faster, he heard the man respond. “Yes, small child?”</p><p>The next portion of the conversation was drowned out by Logan’s frantic running to catch up and Roman’s giggling at being carried. He put Roman down once he got there, the child still giggling. Logan tried to once again catch his breath as the stranger said, “This seems to be a thing today.”</p><p>Logan laughed, the noise sounding strained due to lack of air. “It seems so.” he agreed. Once he got his breath back and was standing up straight, he continued. “I guess it would be right to assume you are heading in the same direction as we are?”</p><p>The man nodded. “If you’re going to the ice cream parlor that's right across the street, yes.”</p><p>Logan adjusted his tie. “Would it be agreeable to be accompanied by myself and two small bundles of insatiable energy?’</p><p>The man laughed and part of Logan’s brain shut down at just how cute it was. “Only if we exchange names. I’m Virgil and this guy is Cerberus.” He reached down with a hand that was immediately bumped by the dog’s wet nose. </p><p>Logan almost offered a handshake before realizing that the man was blind and would not notice it. “My name is Logan and these two are Remus and Roman.” They both said ‘hello’ at the mention of their names, Remus still holding the man, Virgil’s, pants leg.</p><p>Virgil nodded. “Now that we are all acquainted, shall we be off?” He clicked his tongue to Cerberus and they continued walking. </p><p>Now that they were side by side, Logan had the chance to get a good look at Virgil. His hair was messy, like he hadn’t bothered to do anything with it. He was wearing a black hoodie with purple plaid patches and black skinny jeans that hugged his legs quite nicely. He had sunglasses on, making Logan immensely curious of what his eyes looked like.</p><p>He was so caught up in surveying the man, he almost tripped when they stopped suddenly. Virgil spoke, a hard edge to his voice. “Is there a child on my dog or his leash?”</p><p>Logan’s gaze snapped to Cerberus, where Roman was pulling on the leash slightly, one hand buried in the animal’s fur. “I just wanted to pet him.”</p><p>Virgil sighed, crouching down. “Do you see his vest?” His voice took on a softer tone.</p><p>“Yes.” Roman was close to tears. </p><p>“That vest means he’s working. You’re not supposed to pet a dog while they’re wearing a vest like this, okay?”</p><p>Logan spoke up. “I should have noticed him sooner, my apologies.”</p><p>“It’s fine. It’s always nice to educate people on working dogs.” He stood back up and Cerberus started going again, sitting next to Virgil when they got to the crosswalk and the light was red. Virgil smiled and patted his head. </p><p>“How come you get to pat and pet him while he has the vest on?” Roman asked, head tilting in the same curious habit he’d picked up from Logan. </p><p>“Well, I do it when he’s doing his job well. It’s to let him know he did it right. He’s relatively new to being a working dog as he was just certified a few months ago.” Virgil’s tone was patient as he explained.</p><p>“What jobs does he perform, if you don’t mind my asking?” Logan asked.</p><p>“I don’t mind at all. He doubles as both a seeing eye and emotional support dog. This is due to my being blind and having anxiety. The petting and pats are also part of his emotional support role as he keeps me calm and it lets him know I’m fine.”</p><p>“Ah.” Logan said as Cerberus stood back up, the group crossing the street and making it to the ice cream parlor with no mishaps. He held the door open for everyone, smiling as the twins bounced into the building and Virgil got comfortable enjoying the cold. They made their way into the line and Logan leaned close to Virgil to be heard above the general chatter.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay with us joining you? If we are being a bother or hindrance please let me know.”</p><p>“You are all perfectly fine. In fact, what flavors do they have? I usually only ever get mint chocolate chip.”</p><p>Logan told him every flavor that was on there. After he was done, the two boys standing near them piped up with their favorites and recommendations. Virgil laughed at their enthusiasm. He sent them on first so they would be on separate bills, even though Logan offered to pay for him. </p><p>The boys ran to the tallest table they could find, having to climb into the seats and giving Logan a figurative heart attack with how many times they almost dropped their ice creams. Just as they finished settling in, Virgil slipped into the empty seat at the table and tilted his head down at his hand. “Is it really blue?”</p><p>Remus laughed. “It’s blue!” He clearly had yet to transition to his inside voice.</p><p>“Shh, Remus. Yes, the two scoops are both blue.” Logan confirmed for Virgil.</p><p> “Dang. I thought the bubblegum would be pink.” Virgil sighed, fishing his free hand into his hoodie pocket and pulling out a phone that he handed to Logan. “Would you mind taking a picture for me. I wanna show Emile.”</p><p>Logan took the picture as requested and handed the phone back, getting a soft thanks in return. “You should eat it before it melts.” He advised. “Or one of the twins eats it.” They giggled from their side of the table.</p><p>Virgil put his phone away and ate the ice cream. The conversation stilled as everyone was consumed with consuming their treat. After finishing, Logan threw away the table’s trash. They parted ways outside the store as Logan and the boys went across the street to the hardware store. Logan lamented not being smart enough to ask for his number or even getting it while he had the phone in hand. </p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by the boys gushing about the birdhouses they wanted to make. They were there for what must have been only a ten, fifteen minutes at most before the sound of claws and running footsteps met them outside, a black Labrador jumping on Logan as soon as they exited the store. Recognizing the dog as Cerberus, he patted his head. </p><p>“What’s wrong, boy? Where’s Virgil?”</p><p>Cerberus barked and took off running back the way he came. Logan followed, only vaguely aware of his children following him. They entered a pet supply store and Cerberus navigated the aisles with ease. He had obviously been here multiple times before as he quickly got them to the back where Virgil was curled on the floor, a death grip on a bag of dog food still on the shelf. He was breathing raggedly and his hands were flexing on the bag, like he was trying to read the words printed on it. Standing nearby with arms crossed was a woman who was clearly the antagonist in this situation. </p><p>Logan was aware of Cerberus returning to his master’s side and the twins standing at the end of the aisle, uncertain. On his part, he walked right up to the woman and demanded she leave. He didn’t think about his words beforehand, simply speaking his mind enough to get her to go away. </p><p>Once she was gone, he turned his attention to Virgil. He knelt by his side, taking his face in his hands and checking him for injuries. He had to say his name a few times before Virgil’s head seemed to weigh a bit less, as if he was supporting himself as well. “Virgil, are you alright?” Logan could tell his voice was frantic but tried to keep calm.</p><p>Virgil nodded before he buried his head in Cerberus’ fur. Logan didn’t  let his head go, turning to scan his body for injuries. “I’m okay.” Virgil murmured.</p><p>Logan nodded. “Good. May I ask what happened?”</p><p>Virgil took a deep breath, letting it out as slowly as possible. Once his breathing managed to get to a rate similar to that of earlier when he had been calm, he moved his hands along Cerberus’ sides, looking for something. He found a pouch and took a bottle out, opening it with unsteady hands and shaking two gummies out. He chewed them before summing up how the woman had accosted him for no reason. His voice was steady and monotone, little to no emotion coming through among the facts. He concluded with a muttered, “I was just trying to buy dog food.”</p><p>As food was mentioned, Cerberus moved away from Virgil and pointed his nose at a bag close to the floor, barking. Logan leaned over to look at the label on the bag, hands never leaving Virgil’s face. “Do you know the brand of food?” Once told, he laughed. “I do believe Cerberus just found it.”</p><p>Virgil laughed, the sound coming out shaky but there. “Cerberus, you told me you didn’t see it earlier.” His voice was playful, not really being mad at the animal. His hands moved along the floor, grabbing and using his cane to stand. Logan let him stand on his own, standing with him but making sure to stay close as Virgil walked to Cerberus. He picked up the bag the dog was pointing at before pressing a kiss to his forehead and saying, “Good dog.”</p><p>Logan was overcome with a protective instinct and put a gentle hand on Virgil’s lower back, leaning in slightly. “Do you want us to stay with you for now?”</p><p>Virgil nodded, hand twitching as if he wanted to hold onto Logan. “Does one of the boys want to carry this for me?” </p><p>Remus giggled and stepped forward, grabbing the bag from Virgil while Roman carried the wood for the birdhouses. Virgil began feeling around on Cerberus for the end of his leash. Logan’s heart hurt. “I’m afraid the leash seems to have snapped.”</p><p>Virgil sighed. “Fine.” he grabbed the handle on Cerberus’ vest before asking him to take them to the leash section. Cerberus took off, going at a noticeably slower pace as Virgil was attached at a different angle than what must have been the usual. When they arrived at their destination, Cerberus barked softly, as if he knew Virgil was still recovering.</p><p>Roman squealed as he ran to hold a pink leash covered in glitter. “Look, Daddy! This one is sparkly!”</p><p>Logan chuckled, amused by his son’s antics. “That it is, my boy. Please, keep in mind that we aren’t here for ourselves.”</p><p>Remus grunted as he shifted the bag to a more comfortable position, causing Virgil to turn his head to him. “Is it too heavy? I can carry it if needed. “</p><p>“No!” Remus responded without hesitation. “I’m strong, I can carry it.”</p><p>Logan put his hand on Virgil’s back to warn him of his proximity, leaning close for no other reason than he felt like he needed to protect him. “Would you like help picking the leash?”</p><p>A blush dusted Virgil’s cheeks in a decidedly charming way. “What color is the one he has now?” </p><p>Logan looked at the part of the leash in Virgil’s hand. “Uhhhhhh . . . Hot pink. Like bright pink.” He was tempted to add, <em> like your blush </em> but paused. “Wait, have you ever seen color before?” He didn’t mean to sound rude, he was genuinely curious.</p><p>Virgil laughed, his face lighting up. “Yes, I have. You have to get at least friend level five before you unlock my tragic backstory.” A playful grin stayed on his face, making it just that much cuter.</p><p>Logan chuckled and decided to push his luck. “What level am I at now?”</p><p>“Like a two.” His blush deepened.</p><p>Logan smirked. “Well, maybe we should change that. May I see your phone?” Virgil handed it over without question. Logan quickly found his way into the contacts, saving his number as <em> Logan&lt;3 </em> but Virgil didn’t need to know the whole thing. Texting a simple <em> hello </em> to himself, he made sure it went through before returning it.</p><p>“I’m saved under Logan, in case you were wondering. I also went ahead and sent a text to myself so I’ll have your number too.”</p><p>“You really are curious about me, aren’t you?” Virgil’s tone was light as the playful grin still danced across his lips.</p><p>Logan burned with a desire to know more about this mysterious stranger but didn’t want to say that. Instead, he said, “I can’t say I’m not intrigued. I also think my children like you too much to get rid of you. I think you’re stuck with them and, by extension, me.”</p><p>A small shiver ran down Virgil’s back. “Could you grab a black leash?” His voice was quiet, as if he were using all of his power to process what Logan had just said.</p><p>Logan stepped away and almost picked up a leash before looking back at Virgil. “Extendable or not?”</p><p>“Preferably in the same style as the one I already have.”</p><p>Logan looked at the leash still attached to Cerberus and still in Virgil’s hand and grabbed one as close to it as he could find. Pressing it into Virgil’s hand, he asked, “How does that feel?”</p><p>Virgil felt over the leash, testing the handle and moving down to the clip. “It feels perfect, thank you.”</p><p>They walked to the checkout counter, Logan keeping a protective hand on Virgil’s back to ward off other people like the woman from earlier. When they got there, the twins put the items on the conveyor belt while Logan talked with the manager and explained the situation with the woman, getting a promise that she would not be allowed into the store again.  Virgil entertained the boys while checking out.</p><p>When they parted outside the store, the boys wanted to go to the park while Virgil said he’d skip the rest of his errands and get home. The twins only allowed him to leave after he promised to meet up with them again. Logan didn’t say anything but was happy his children took the initiative neither of the adults were willing to take. He looked forward to their next meeting as he was dragged away by the hands, the twins already running to the park.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>